Only for you
by KatieR-994
Summary: As Clarke is entering the wonderful world of college, she meets Lincoln’s hot roommate, Lexa. Clarke goes on an adventure to gain Lexa’s friendship, but gains more than just friendship on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Info: I am new to this so if it is bad plz let me know some ideas to help me out.

This is about the TV series The 100. Mainly about Clarke and Lexa's relatiobship, but some of our other favorite characters will appear including Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Raven, Jasper, Monty, Anya, possibly Wells, Abby, Kane, Murphy, and maybe Emori. But other than that, I hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter** **1:**

Tommorow would be Clarke's first day of college. She was going the University of Southern California. Her friends, Octavia, Raven, Jasper, and Monty, were going too. Bellamy was already there considering he was 2 years older than all of them. It was Lincoln's second year and apparently had a roommate named Lexa. Even though it was their first year, Clarke, Octavia, and Raven would be renting an apartment together.

"Hey Clarke," called Octavia,"come check out the Cafeteria!"

' _Course she found the cafeteria already'_ Clarke thought to herself. You couldn't stop Octavia from exploring. It was a nice cafeteria though! Octavia wasn't happy about going because her brother was here, but she couldn't leave her friends and everyone knew it. Octavia loved her brother, but he could be a little bit overprotective when it comes to her. Plus Bellamy practically made Octavia go.

"Hey Clarke, I'm gonna go see Lincoln, wanna come with?"

"I wanna meet his new roommate," Octavia stated.

"Can't," Clarke replied,"I gotta get my schedule figured out."

"Oh come one Clarke, it's just for an hour or two," Octavia pleaded. _'I could use the time off from thinking about school'_ Clarke told herself. She hadn't been thinking about anything else since last week. She could use the break.

"Ughhhhh, fine," she complained,"but I'm driving."

"Yay," said Octavia excitedly.

They got to Lincoln's apartment and Clarke was trudging along behind Octavia. She really didn't want to be there, but Octavia was her friend and she wanted her to be there. Octavia knocked on the door and Lincoln came to the door.

"Hey baby," he said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey," Octavia replied.

"Come in," Lincoln stared,"this is my roommate, Lexa."

Clarke's jaw dropped as she looked at this beautiful girl sitting on a chair doing curls. She was in a sports bra and her abbs looked amazing. She was sweating from her workout and it was glistening in the light on her skin. _'This girl is badass,'_ Clarke thought in her head.

"Earth to Clarke," Octavia said.

"Huh?" Replied Clarke still in a daze from seeing the beautiful girl.

"Stop staring Clarke, it's weird," said Octavia jokingly.

"I wasn't staring," Replied Clarke defensively.

"You totally were, there's no denying it."

Clarke decided to drop it and she didn't realize she was blushing. She caught the beautiful girls - sorry, Lexa's - gaze, and she was in awe of her beautiful green eyes. Clarke has never seen eyes so beautiful. She wondered if this girl was single, but Clarke thought for a minute. _'Even if she was single, I can't date her.'_ She still had trust issues after what happened with Finn. After Finn she thought she could never trust herself to be in a relationship again. As Clarke stopped daydreaming she heard Octavia asking her something in her ear.

"Hey, I'm inviting Lincoln over for hangout night, why don't you ask Lexa if she'd be interested since it seems you can't stop staring at her."

"I wasn't staring," Clarke reminded her sternly.

"Whatever you say princess."

Clarke thought about it for a minute, and decided that maybe it was a good idea. After all if she invited her she might get to know her a little better. Octavia and Lincoln had already left the room so she decided now was the best time to ask, but Lexa had gone back to her workout and Clarke just couldn't keep her eyes off her. _'She's so hot'_ Clarke thought. But she had to pull herself together. She couldn't just keep staring at this girl.

"Hey Lexa, are you doing anything tonight?" Clarke asked nervously.

She stopped her workout looking annoyed.

"No, why do you wanna know?" She asked sternly.

"Ummm, well I thought since you..uh...you're here... uh...all by yourself..I thought..uhhh...I thought you might want to come over for hangout night with us tonight," she finnaly stammered it out.

"Sure, why the fuck not," Lexa replied sounding pissed off.

 _'This is gonna be bad.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Info: I know the last one was super short, but this one is much longer I will be sure to include a lot more of the characters in this one

Also if you could, plz comment some ideas for the next chapter, and possibly some Clexa scenes. Anyways, hope you enjoy!!!

 **Chapter 2:**

Clarke thought she had done something to upset Lexa once she saw the reaction she gave her. She realized that she had interrupted her workout but she didn't think that's what it was. _'Oh well, there's no way she's gonna tell me anyway'_ she thought. So she decided to just leave it alone. But she couldn't really let it go until she figured out what was wrong with Lexa.

"I'm sorry, did I do something to upset you. Cause if I did you can tell me and I'll leave you alone. Am I bothering you right now. I'm really sorry if I am. It's just that I have a habit to ramble on about-"

"CLARKE," yelled Lexa angrily.

"SHUT UP!"

Clarke's eyes started to swell up with tears and she ran from the room. She went across the street to her car, got inside and cried. Clarke was a very sensitive person, and tended to cry about a lot of things. She looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes to see Lexa waking towards her car. She rolled down the window to see what she wanted.

"Are we going to this...hangout night thing or not?" asked Lexa.

Clarke was furious, she thought Lexa might have been coming out there to apologize, but really she was just coming out to be even more of an asshole.

 _'Fuck her'_ Clarke thought. _'I couldn't care less if she wanted to go or not anymore.'_

Clarke simply nodded her head, which told Lexa to get in the car. Lexa noticed that Clarke had been crying but didn't say anything. Clarke looked over at her gorgeous green eyes. _'Your mad at her Clarke stop thinking that her eyes are gorgeous.'_ She thought to herself. But she couldn't be mad at her when she was staring at those eyes. So she looked away. And soon enough her anger came back.

They arrived at Bellamy's apartment and Clarke was still furious throughout the whole 20 minute drive. Lexa was waltzing around like she had no remorse for what she said to Clarke. But Clarke didn't care because she was supposed to be mad at her. At least she thought she was.

"Hey guys, this is Lexa. Lincoln's roommate," she plainly stated as she walked through the door.

"Heeeyyyy," said everyone excitedly.

They didn't even know her yet they were willing to give her a chance. Clarke wished they didn't considering how Lexa had spoken to her. But they didn't know what she had done, and there was no reason for them to find out now.

"Why such the serious face princess?" asked Raven.

"Oh, no reason," Clarke stated sarcastically as she glanced over at Lexa.

No one seemed to notice though. Clarke sat down to play some Mario Cart. She knew she was a nerd for wanting to play it but she didn't care.

Lexa simply say and watched. Not caring about anything in the world except for her sketchbook.

 _'Wait...SKETCHBOOK!! She likes to draw??'_ shethought to herself. Clarke quickly glanced up to see what she was drawing, losing her focus on Mario Cart but she didn't care. Clarke was shocked to see that she was sketching Clarke

 _'If she obviously hates me, then why is she drawing a picture of me?'_

Lexa looked up to see Clarke looking at her drawing and quickly closed her sketchbook. She was embarrassed as everybody looked up at her with confused faces. Lexa started blushing as she walked out of the room.

"Hey Clarke, why don't you go check on her. See if she's alright," said Bellamy.

"I'm telling you, that girl hates me," Clarke said sternly.

"I doubt that she hates you," he replied.

"No, she hates me. I asked her if she wanted to come and she looked at me and just got this pissy attitude and started yelling at me after I asked her what was wrong."

"Well go check on her anyways," he stated," maybe she's just nervous."

"Fine," Clarke stated tiredly," but if I don't come back in like 5 minutes, it's probably cause she killed me."

Clarke walked out the door to see Lexa standing there with the same stern look on her face as earlier.

"Look, I don't know what you problem is with me but whatever-"

"I don't have a problem with you Clarke," said Lexa calmly

It was the first time Clarke had actually heard Lexa say her name. The way it rolled off her lips sent chill bumps all through her body. Lexa didn't seem to notice Clarke flinch (in a good way) when she said her name.

"Then why were you yelling at me back at your apartment?" Clarke asked sounding very confused.

"I don't know, it's just...forget it."

And with that Lexa walked away and left Clarke standing there without an answer. So Clarke decided to chase after her.

"Lexa, wait!" she said loudly.

Lexa replied to Clarke without even turning around.

"Just leave me alone Clarke."

So Clarke respected Lexa's wish and left her alone. Besides, she didn't want to make her even more mad at her.

But she still couldn't get over how beautiful her name sounded coming out of Lexa's mouth.

"Ugghh," groaned Clarke as she hit her alarm clock to 'make it shut up' in Clarke's words.

She glanced over at the clock and read "5:34 A.M.".

She was excited, nervous, tired, and many other emotions all at the same time. Today was her first day of college. Her first class was at 8:45, so she had some time to go check out the gym. She got dressed in her black and grey leggings, along with a t-shirt, her white low top Nike's, and the Mississippi State University sweatshirt her dad gave her when she was 15. Her dad had died a few months after that due to a heart attack. _'He was so young,"_ she thought. But she didn't have time to worry about that right now, so she tied up her hair in a bun and walked out the door and down the stairwell.

She walked through the gym doors surprised to see a few other people in there. Ones she didn't know, but would probably come to know later. She saw one face in particular that she knew. Lexa's. So Clarke quickly made her way to a treadmill on the other side of the gym. But she stopped as soon as she had a good view of Lexa's abs. There was something about them and her body that drew Clarke's attention over to her. She wasn't trying to stare at Lexa but she couldn't help it. Before Lexa could look up to see Clarke staring at her abs she had already made her way to the treadmill she was trying to get to in the first place.

It was a about 10 minutes later that Clarke had already finished on the treadmill and she had to get to the side of the gym that Lexa was on, but she didn't want Lexa to see her. _'Clarke stop being a child and just walk over there and do what you're gonna do and ignore her'_ she thought to herself. So she decided to just go over there. She was walking past Lexa and she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Lexa was staring at her with wide eyes. _'So I'm not the only one'_ Clarke thought, and a smirk appeared on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Info: I want the story to go slow so I can add a lot of chapters. I am really enjoying writing this. I have zero views so far but when I do get some views I want everyone to know that I will probably update every 2 or 3 days, but anyways, hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 3**

Clarke was confused. She thought Lexa hated her, but yet she was gaping at her. Clarke was very beautiful, at least she thought so. And apparently Lexa did too. Clarke glanced over at Lexa and noticed that she quickly looked away. Clarke was laughing in her head. Either Lexa really didn't notice or she was just pretending not to notice the smirk that appeared on Clarke's face. Clarke got on the rowing machine, finished her workout, and left the gym.

She walked into the apartment she was sharing with Raven and Octavia. They both just stared at her, as they realized the huge grin on her face.

"What's with the menacing smile," said Raven jokingly.

"Yeah princess, you got a hot date or something," Octavia said as she and Raven laughed at the jokes each of them made.

"You know how I said that Lexa hates me?" Clarke asked with a smile on her face. "Well she was staring at me while I was in the gym today."

"Well, looks like somebody has a crush."

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" said Clarke defensively.

"No need to be ashamed Clarke," said Raven sarcastically but thoughtfully," she is pretty hot." Raven winked jokingly at Clarke. Clarke did not think it was funny.

"I hate you guys."

"Oh don't be like that princess," said Octavia," you know you love us, you can't deny that."

They surrounded her in a hug and started laughing. Clarke jokingly pushed them.

"Very funny guys," Clarke said with a smile.

After Clarke got dressed she headed over to the main building of the university for her first class, Art History. She was early so there weren't many people there. She decided to listen to her music. Her favorite song on her playlist was Tom's Diner. More and more people started to fill the class. Clarke looked up and saw Lexa coming into the class. Her eyes got really wide. Clarke realized that she was staring and quickly looked away. Lexa saw Clarke and quickly made her way over to the other side of the class. Clarke and Lexa went on through the class occasionally making awkward eye contact. But Clarke was relieved when the class was over.

It was about 12:30 and Clarke had just come from her third class which was General Calculus II. Clarke enjoyed math and she was glad to see that Lexa wasn't in that class or her second class which was English something. She couldn't remember what the full title of the class was. She was heading to the cafeteria. She saw all of her friends already at a table. She didn't see Lincoln though. She down anyway.

"Hey Clarke," they said.

"Hey guys," she replied.

"Where's Lincoln?"

"Oh," said Octavia," he's going to go get Lexa and invite her to eat lunch with us."

 _'Oh god'_ Clarke thought.

"Why," she complained," that girl hates me."

"Clarke, your overreacting," said Bellamy.

"No, I'm not," she said

"Clarke just doesn't want her to eat with us because she has a crush on her," said Raven with a smirk.

"For the last time, I do not have a crush on her," Clarke replied angrily.

 _'Do I have a crush on her'_ she thought to herself. _'No, there's no way I have a crush on her'._

"Clarke you have to admit it eventually, I mean you have been staring at her nonstop and whenever you see her you blush," said Octavia.

"So, that doesn't mean I like her," she said defensively.

"So you admit it, you have been staring at her."

"Fine, I'll say it," Clarke said," Lexa is hot as hell and I think about her all the time, but she hates me so if doesn't matter."

"Awwww," said said Raven,"it's so cute."

"I am not cute," said Clarke.

 _'But Lexa is'_ she thought, and suddenly a smile came to her face.

Suddenly Lincoln came up to them Lexa trudging along with him, looking like she didn't want to be there.

"Look Clarke," whispered Raven," it's your girlfriend."

"Not my girlfriend," said Clarke.

Lincoln sat down next to Bellamy and Lexa next to Lincoln.

Octavia was sitting next to Clarke and then suddenly looked over at Clarke with a grin. Clarke saw Octavia's face and realized what she was doing.

"Don't you dare," whispered Clarke to Octavia.

Octavia ignored her and said it anyway.

"Hey Lexa, do you mind switching seats with me I want to sit next to my boyfriend."

"Sure," said Lexa without any emotion at all.

Lexa didn't realize what was going on but Clarke did. Everyone was staring at Clarke and Lexa wondering what was gonna happen next like they were a soap opera. Lexa soon realized what happened and her ears turned red. Clarke saw it and thought it was cute. She looked at her and smiled. Then quickly stopped because she realized everyone was staring at her.

"Hey Clarke," said Lexa," can I talk to you?"

"Uhhh...sure?" said Clarke.

Lexa grabbed Clarke by the sleeve of her jacket which made Clarke flinch and pulled her over to the other side of the cafeteria where the others couldn't see them.

"Clarke, what the hell is going on," said Lexa angrily.

"What, you think I did this?" asked Clarke defensively.

"Well who else would have done it?" Lexa asked.

"I don't know, maybe the person that asked you move," said Clarke sarcastically.

"Whatever," said Lexa as she walked away.

 _'Great,'_ Clarke thought, _' now I just made her even more mad at me.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Info: This will also mainly be fluff and confessions of feelings because I really want the story to go slow. Anyways like always I hope you enjoy!! 

**Chapter 4:**

Clarke went to her last few classes and went back to her apartment. She dragged her feet across the floor and flopped on the couch.

"Hey princess," said Octavia," what's wrong."

"Is it Lexa?" she said sounding concerned, which something Octavia never is.

Clarke shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Octavia asked jokingly.

"No," Clarke said.

Tell me how you feel about her. I can't help you if I don't know how you feel.

Clarke rolled over and looked at the ceiling.

"Well", she started," She has these beautiful green eyes and every time I look at them it's like I just get lost. And her hair is like soft ocean waves. And I could just drown in her beauty. I think about her all the time and I wish I didn't because she hates me. It's like she lights up the whole room and she doesn't even realize it. She makes my day better whenever I see her. But I don't have the courage to tell her how I feel. I know this is childish but it's pretty much love at first sight for me. I just want to kiss her every time I see her, and whenever she says my name it gives me chill bumps. I don't know why I feel like this, and I've _never_ felt like this about anyone...even Finn."

"Wow Clarke."

Octavja just stared at her. Clarke didn't even know she was holding all of that back. She didn't even know she felt all that stuff. Clarke just closed her eyes and fell asleep so Octavia decided to just leave her alone.

"Lexa, what's wrong," said Lincoln as she payed on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"It's Clarke," she said," I've never felt this way about anybody, even Costia. Her eyes are bluer than the sky on a cloudless day. Her hair is so blond and beautiful it makes me wanna run my fingers through it all the time. She's so beautiful and I don't know what to do. Whenever she smiles it's like the whole world stops. She makes me lose control of my feelings whenever she looks at me. And I don't know why."

"Then why are you so mean to her," asked Lincoln.

"Me and Octavia heard you yelling at her in the apartment the other day."

"It's just that I don't want this to be like Costia, I loved Costia and she was mine. I don't want Clarke to get hurt like Costia was hurt," said Lexa.

"Look, I can't make you do anything, but if you want to know my opinion, I think you should tell her how you feel. You never know, she might feel the same way about you," he said," but you won't know until you tell her how you feel."

She didn't say anything, she just laid there.

"Also," Lincoln said," they're having another hangout night tonight if you want to come."

Lexa thought about it for a minute and decided that she didn't really have anything better to do.

They were having the hangout night at Clarke, Raven and Octavia's apartment tonight. They decided on watching a movie tonight instead of playing video games. Clarke had already picked a horror movie, Halloween. Bellamy, Raven, and Octavia has found seats on the floor when Lincoln and Lexa knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," said Raven.

Raven opened the door to see Lincoln and Lexa.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey," they replied.

Clarke saw Lexa and just decided to go back to waiting for Bellamy to start the movie. Lincoln sat on the floor by Octavia leaving Lexa standing there. She saw that the only other seat was beside Clarke on the couch, and she was very reluctant to sit there but decided to sit anyways.

Bellamy started the movie and Lexa realized it was a horror movie they were watching. They got to a jump scare and she jumped a little in her seat. Clarke noticed and laughed a little. Clarke decided to comfort her. She slowly slid her hand across the couch to grab Lexa's hand. Lexa flinched a little bit then let Clarke take her hand. They both looked at each other for a while, but then realized that they were staring at each other and went back to watching the movie.

"I'm gonna get some beers," said Lincoln,"anybody else want one?"

Octavia and Raven both said yes and he went to the kitchen to get them.

When he came back he saw Lexa and Clarke holding hands but pretended not to notice. He handed Raven and Octavia their beers, and pulled out his phone.

 **Lincoln**

 **8:57 P.M.**

CLARKE AND LEXA ARE HOLDING HANDS!!!!!

Octavia saw the message and looked at her boyfriend with a grin.

 **Octavia**

 **8:58 P.M.**

They are so cute, idk why they don't just ask each other out.

Lincoln looked at her and just shrugged his shoulders.

They texted Bellamy and Raven to let them know what was going on.

They started texting each other to come up with a plan to get Lexa to stay over at Clarke's apartment and have Raven and Octavia come up with excuses as of to why they couldn't stay.

They decided on this:

 **1\. Octavia pretends to be sick and asks Lincoln if she can stay with him so she doesn't get Clarke or Raven sick.**

 **2\. Raven says that Monty calls her in to work to look at something for a little bit that 'can't wait until tomorrow'.**

 **3\. Lincoln asks Lexa is she wants to stay at the apartment tonight with him and Octavia, knowing that she won't because she hates barf.**

 **4\. Raven tells Lexa that she can stay here since it will only be Clarke here since Raven just got called into work and Octavia is sick.**

 **5\. LexaClarke=LOVE!!!!!!**

"Hey guys," said Octavia," I'm gonna go to the bathroom I don't feel so good.

A few minutes later she comes back and tells everyone that she threw up. Bellamy pauses the movie and asks if she's ok. Knowing good and well that she's fine since he was in on the plan.

"I don't think so," she says,"can I stay at your apartment tonight Lincoln? I don't want to get Clarke and Raven sick."

"Yeah baby," he replies.

 _*Ring-Ring* *Ring-Ring*_

"Hello?" says raven as she answers the phone.

Raven set up an alarm that sounds like her phone is ringing so she could pretend that it was Monty.

"Are you serious Monty?" she said.

"Ughh, fine, I'll be there in a little bit, let me get this stuff settled with Octavia first."

"Sorry guys," she said," Monty wants me to come look at some development he's made with our prototype. But I'm going to make sure O is ok first."

"Hey Lexa do you mind staying with us tonight," said Lincoln," oh wait, I forgot you hate barf though."

"She can stay here with Clarke," said Raven," she's not sick."

"Yeah," said Lincoln.

"Did you guys even think to ask us if we're ok with that," said Clarke. They let of each other's hands once Bellamy paused the movie.

"Yeah," said Lexa.

Clarke was surprised to see Lexa actually being on her side for once.

"Well, are you ok with it Clarke," said Raven.

"I mean if she doesn't want to stay with Lincoln, then I'm fine with it I guess," she said.

"I guess I'm fine with it too, I mean I don't have anywhere else to go," said Lexa.

"Alright," said Raven," I'm gonna go see what Monty wants." Everyone but Clarke and Lexa knew that she was really just gonna go stay with Bellamy at his apartment. Lincoln opened the door for Octavia and Raven to go out and soon followed them out after saying goodbye to everyone else.

"Well, if it's just us now, I'm probably gonna go home and go to sleep cause I have a very important meeting tomorrow that I can't be late for."

Clarke waved him goodbye as he walked out the door. And soon enough it was just Clarke and Lexa by themselves in the apartment. They sat there for a few minutes very awkwardly.

Lexa remembered how good it felt when her and Clarke were holding hands and she wanted that feeling back. She slowly slid her hand over to grab Clarke's, Clarke accepted her hand as she turned her body and looked at her. Lexa smiled, and Clarke couldn't help but smile after seeing Lexa's smile. They slowly leaned in towards each other as Lexa let go of Clarke's hand to put it on her face. They're lips met and it felt like there were fireworks going off in Clarke's head. That was probably the best kiss of her entire life.

Lexa leaned Clarke back onto the couch and stopped kissing her for a moment. Clarke tried to kiss her again but Lexa playfully pulled back laughing at Clarke's attempts. Clarke smiled.

"That's not funny," she said while laughing.

"Yes it is," Lexa said while going back in for another kiss.

Lexa slowly slid her hand down towards Clarke's pants, and Clarke stopped her.

"Before we do this you have to tell me why you are so mean to me all the time."

Lexa sat up and looked at Clarke for a minute before talking.

"I had a girlfriend in high school. Her name was Costia. She was that pretty girl that always sat in the corner and didn't say anything. Nobody knew she was gay except for me. Once everyone found out she was bullied so much that she committed suicide. And then a few days ago I saw you and you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, but I didn't want you to get hurt like Costia got hurt."

"Oh my gosh Lexa, I'm so sorry," said Clarke sympathetically.

"I guess I should tell you about my high school story for why I'm so scared of relationships. I had a boyfriend. I'm bi by the way. His name was Finn. He was a jock, and always messed with the nerds because he thought that he was better than them, so I broke up with him. He didn't take it too well and decided to try and kill me."

"OH MY GOD," said Lexa.

"Yeah, but luckily Bellamy was 2 years older and much bigger than him and stopped him before he could do anything. I have no idea what happened to him after that."

"Well, said Lexa," I promise you I won't be like that because I _am_ a nerd.

Clarke laughed and Lexa smiled.

"I just can't get over how hot you are," she said.

Clarke smiled and looked down as a loose strand of hair fell over her face. Lexa put her finger on Clarke's chin and lifted her head up and then tucked the hair behind her ear. Clarke thought it was cute how observant she was. Lexa leaned in for a kiss and Clarke kissed her back. They stopped kissing each other for a minute.

"You know what," said Clarke," I think they did this on purpose. I mean isn't it pretty odd that Octavia got sick, Raven got called into work at 9:00 and Bellamy had a meeting all at the same time."

"You're right," said Lexa," that is pretty weird, but at least I have you all to myself."

She said it with a smile and Clarke couldn't help herself from kissing her.

"You're amazing you know that?" Asked Lexa.

"Yeah, I know," said Clarke.


End file.
